The present invention relates to a reference station for a distance-measuring system.
Distance-measuring systems are described in a book by E. Kramar, "Funksysteme fur Ortung und Navigation", Verlag Berliner Union GmbH, Stuttgart, 1973, on pages 147 to 159.
The accuracy of the measurements is determined essentially by equipment errors and by errors caused by interfering reflections (multipath propagation).
To reduce errors caused by multipath propagation, it has proved advantageous in a two-path distance-measuring system, where pairs of pulses are radiated and received, to perform the measurement at the leading edge of the first pulse of each pulse pair. The errors caused by multipath propagation may, however, still be very large if the indirect paths are shorter than about 1,000 ml.